The Getting together
by WhitePhoenixes' old account
Summary: Arya finally reveals her feelings, but with much prodding... by evil nightmares


Note: I did this for my 700 as a word limit english portfolio. Obviously, I failed miserably adhering to the word limit. I hope you would enjoy this:)

Disclaimer: None of these belongs to me except the plot. All else are CP's.

A/N: The words in _italics_ are dreams; the ones in inverted commas are thoughts.

**The Elven Princess **

**Arya**

The remnants of the day haunt Arya, even now. She shivered as she thought of Eragon's narration. Murtagh is the red rider, she thought with a chill. When he hadn't returned from the rock ledge where he'd been fighting Murtagh, both she and Nasuada had thought he was dead. The thought had brought an unexpected feeling of loss and heartache that had frightened Arya.

It was some 2 hours later, when the sun finally set. Surprisingly, the sky was purple, with red rays of sunlight splaying across. Arya had eaten her dinner a few moments ago, and was now looking at the sunset.

It was entirely that horrible white crow's fault. She thought to herself. It predicted her epic tale of romance when she was born. At thirty-five, she thought that it would be Faolin. 50 years on, Faolin died in Durza's hands whilst protecting her and she was captured. Then, she saw Eragon. She did not know who he was at first when he scryed her in his sleep. One night when she finally opened her eyes, she saw herself staring into shimmering onyx pools. She was too tired then, and could not maintain the connection for long. After her rescue from Gilead, she finally saw him. Eragon was just a young boy, about 15, but with a face that had seen many horrors.

The sun finally made its descent down the western horizon. Arya went inside her tent and lay onto her bedroll. She fell into an uneasy sleep, nightmares about her capture plaguing her.

**Eragon **

Eragon tossed uneasily in his sleep. He could not get Murtagh's betrayal out of his mind. He gave up trying to sleep and got out of his tent. Saphira raised her head blearily.

'Are you all right, little one?' she asked, concerned.

'Yes, Saphira. I'm just a little worried about Murtagh. I don't know when he will attack again. The Varden have not recovered from the battle.' Eragon replied worriedly.

'Relax, Eragon. I don't think he would attack so soon.'

'You are right as always, Saphira.' Eragon patted Saphira's head lightly before walking off to brood.

**Arya**

_**As the light falls, **_

_**Darkness reigns.**_

_A large hand prodded her skin, fingers poisoning her. _

_She felt the poison course through her veins._

**_Nothing in the world,_**

_She was about to die, she knows it._

_She was drag off to another cell, and thrown onto the ground. _

**_Could compare to the pain. _**

_A man comes at her, whip raised._

_The whip crashed down onto her already bruised skin._

**_It fills hallows._**

"_Tell us where the egg is!" He roared._

"_Never!" She screams, chin tilted defiantly._

_**As the dark moon rises.**_

_The whip descends and the torture begins again._

**_Wounds open, fester. _**

_**Only as the dark moon rises.**_

Arya whimpered slightly in her sleep. Suddenly, she cries out, at some unknown pain.

**Eragon**

Eragon started as he heard a scream.

'Saphira, did you hear that?' He asked, worried.

'Yes, little one. I think you better go and see what is happening.' She replied.

Eragon nodded as he strapped a sword onto his belt. He started running, as he heard another cry coming from the western part of the camp. With his enhanced hearing, he managed to trace the cry to Arya's tent. Puzzled, he lifted the tent flap and went in.

**Normal point of view**

Arya cried out once more, seemingly oblivious to Eragon's entrance.

Eragon look at Arya worriedly as she screamed again. Suddenly, she opened her eyes, whimpering.

"Eragon…" She whispered painfully, "Is that you?"

"Yes Arya, I'm here, relax. Nothing would hurt you. I promise I'll always protect you, no matter what." Eragon wrapped his arms around her, wincing slightly at every shudder that passed through Arya's lithe body. He hoped that Arya would not take offense at his boldness. He do not want to be Arya's archery target, thank you very much.

Arya lifted her head and looked at Eragon. Eragon noticed the tears that marred her alabaster cheeks.

"What happened, Arya?" he asked gently.

"Eragon! I just have a nightmare. It … It was horrible." Arya clung onto Eragon and sobbed.

Eragon was taken aback by the sudden display of emotion. What happened to the Arya they knew? The Arya who is cold and indifferent to emotions, the Arya who pushed him away every time he tried to 'woo' her.

"I have to tell you something, Eragon, before it's too late." She mumbled, burying herself deeper into Eragon's chest.

"Arya, I will always be here." He whispered, "You can always tell me anything. I'll be there for you."

"Promise?" Arya whispered brokenly.

"Promise." He reaffirmed.

Arya took in a deep breath, before continuing.

"When I was born, Blagen, the crow that sits on my mother's shoulder now, prophesied that I would have an epic tale of romance which would change the tide of the war. At the time I was told, I believed that Faolin was the one for me. He was everything to me, my heart, my soul, and my light through the darkness which had descended upon us all at the time of my father's death." At that, Eragon dropped his eyes into the ground.

"When he died, I thought that a part of me died together with him. I sealed myself off all emotion, worried that I may be scarred again, by the passing of another loved one. That night, when you professed your love to me that night under the Menoa Tree, I was shocked and confused. I didn't know what am I supposed to do. I ran, not from you, but from myself. I was worried that you would destroy all my memories of Faolin. I thought that I was still in love with him, not you. However, now I realized that it has been you all along, Eragon, I just never allowed myself to realize it. I thought it was Faolin I was still in love with, when the truth is that it was you all along. Would you ever forgive me Eragon? I know it is very unlikely that you would forgive me, but it is imperative that you know how I feel."

There was a pause. Then Eragon leaned over and captured Arya's lips with his own. She melted against him, her arms winding around his neck as he caressed her back and stroked her midnight hair.

"Yes, Arya my love," Eragon whispered in her ear when they finally parted, "I forgive you."

As Arya kissed him again, Eragon knew that he would win this war no matter what; just to protect the woman he loved.

Actual Poem © StormAngel 2007

Darkness reigns

As light falls

Dark spots, blinds the eyes.

Weapons, ready for war.

Whips cracks, tortures anew.

Nothing in this world

Could compare to this pain

Hallows, fills

As the dark moon rises

Open wounds, festering wounds,

Only as the dark moon rises.

A/N: How is it!??!? As of now, you cannot take your eyes of the review box. R/R pls


End file.
